1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, an imaging method, and a program that generate electronic image data by capturing an image of a subject and performing photoelectric conversion thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, imaging apparatuses such as digital cameras are known to have a technique to allow a user to shoot an image while manually adjusting the focus of a lens by allowing the user to operate a manual focus ring while the user sees an image displayed on a display monitor (for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-103681). In this technique, in accordance with a rotating operation of the manual focus ring, an enlarged image obtained by enlarging an area including a focus position by two times is displayed on a live-view image, so that the focus can be manually adjusted in a short time with a higher degree of accuracy.